Sword Cutlass
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A story that answers so many questions, like how did Mello get from Wammy's House to a mafia gang, to Tokyo and how did he get his Sword Cutlass like Revy's? Could he be deeply connected to Revy in some how? And how is Roanupur during the reign of Kira? Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or Black Lagoon okay? I was watching the Anime and saw that Mello had a Sword Cutlass much like Revy's from Black Lagoon. And looking up his birthday and Revy's back story, I got to thinking about something, what if Mellow was Revy's son? Now this story will involve Mello's journey from Wammy's House back to Tokyo and if you're 14 years old traveling globally, you will need some underground channels, and how did he get those mafia connections anyway? But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

_December 1989_

She had to run. There was nothing else that could be done. If she had stayed, then she'd be thrown into jail for murder. That was not something she wanted. She had wanted freedom. Freedom from the life that treated her worse than garbage. From the life that had let a cop arrest her for doing nothing. She was tired of praying for help from a God that seemed to do nothing but ignore her. Looking out the porthole of the cargo ship, she sighed.

"I guess we're never going to go to Coney Island Jess..." Revy sighed as she sat back down placing her hand on the large bump. "Pregnant at 14. I guess some people may have seen that coming with me. I didn't even get a fucking choice with this!" She yelled as she threw a can of soda across the cargo bay. A snoozing crewman looked up at the girl and brushed her off. Revy had left New York right after she had killed her father. Just earlier that day she had been arrested and raped and when she had come home, she had hoped that this would solicit some sort of care from her father. Any sane rational being would feel something about his own daughter getting raped if nothing else.

That was the last bit of hope Revy had left. Instead of saying even, "That sucks Becky" or something like that, all he did was ask for another beer. That was it. Once he passed out, Revy swore he would never wake up again and that man would be sent to hell where he belonged. She found his revolver and placed a pillow on his head and shot him in the face. "GO TO HELL!" She yelled as she put the gun in her pocket and ran to the ports and boarded the first ship she could find. It was full of what looked to be Chinese sailors and she would find something to do wherever they went. All she knew was she didn't want to be there anymore.

It was on this ship across the Atlantic that Revy began to feel sick. "Must be me being seasick" she said at first. This ship was going to Yugoslavia from what she could pick up from the crew when she snuck food from the galley. It was two weeks of morning nausea as she ran around trying to hide until the cook saw her stealing food.

"Where are you going young lady?" The cook yelled at Revy.

"Away from my home. Anywhere." Revy yelled. "And you'll do fuck all to stop me!"

This cook looked on the girl with sympathy. She did not seem like a spoiled brat who just snuck on because her parents were not getting her a pony for Christmas. "Look, stay here with me in the kitchen." He started.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Revy yelled, flashbacks to her time in the jail cell flooding back as she pushed him away and grabbed a meat cleaver cutting his face. This caused the man to become a little less sympathetic.

"Wasn't going to. We're almost to Dubrovnik. You can find your way from there." He said sternly. "Now if you are going to be kept safe from the captain go chop those onions." He said pointing to a bag.

"Why should I be afraid of the captain?" Revy said as she begrudgingly began to chop the onions.

"Because he's the type that throws stowaways overboard. No matter their age." The cook said. "What happened?" He asked.

"I got arrested off the street then the scum bag cop raped me." Revy said, imagining the onion she was peeling to be that officer, savoring the idea of the peel being his face, seeing blood coming from every pore.

"I'm sorry." The cook said.

"Don't be chink." Revy said.

"What did you say you Yankee bitch?" He yelled. "I would not make the one person offering you sanctuary on this ship mad."

Ignoring his offense, Revy went on. "I then went home to my drunk father, hoping he'd be a dad for once and be the least bit mad what happened to his daughter. He wasn't so I sent him to hell where he belonged. Unfortunately that wouldn't be seen as as 'legal' by those same fuckers who done me that way so I had to run."

"I see." The cook said. Looking at his stew in front of him, he thought of someone who was stationed in Syria with the Triads. This man had connections and ran a town called Roanupur. "Look, miss,"

"Revy." Revy said simply.

"If you can get to Aleppo, look for a man called Chang. He's hanging around the Hong Kong consulate. He will be heading back in December. Win him over and he may take you to his new station in Roanupur." The cook said. "No promises and you had better kiss his ass the whole way."

"Will do." Revy said.

Once the ship docked, she began the 3 month long trip from Dubrovnik to Aleppo to find this Chang. She didn't know he was a member of the Triads at the time, just that he might be able to help her. However, as she passed through Kosovo, she threw up again in front of a humanitarian aid doctor.

"Come with me young lady." The doctor said grabbing the young Revy and dragging her into her office.

"I've been doing that a lot. I haven't exactly been eating the best. Happens when you live off other people's garbage like the street urchin you are." Revy said.

"And how long have you been throwing up?" The doctor asked.

"About 3 weeks, in the mornings mostly." Revy said. _Don't tell me that cop left me something...Did that bastard knock me up? _

"And how old are you?" The doctor asked.

"14." Revy said.

"Okay. And have you had your menstrual cycle recently?" The doctor began as she looked for a syringe.

"No, now that I think about it..." Revy said.

"Okay and you started when?" The doctor noted.

"About 2 years ago." Revy said. _That bastard not only raped me but knocked me up!_

"Okay. I will need to draw some blood." The doctor explained. Revy looked away, rage building as the doctor ran some tests.

"So what the hell is wrong with me?" Revy said looking at the doctor.

"I don't know how to say this, but young lady, you are pregnant." The doctor said.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she got up and pulled him close. "Get this thing out of me!"

"I cannot do that. I can help you carry this child to term and aid you with delivery but abortion?" The doctor shook his head. "I cannot do that."

"Fuck you." She said as she walked out the clinic.

Months went by where she had finally made it to Aleppo and found Mr. Chang. She worked hard to earn his trust and when December finally hit, he took her with him to Roanupur. However, as he was part of a weapons smuggling group in the Triads to get Soviet weapons into areas watched heavily, she needed to stay in the cargo hold. The doctor on board was told that she was 17 and to treat her condition well by Chang. She was given a small cabin with a hard cot under Chang's order as well. Getting up from the cargo bay she made her way back to the cabin when she felt a stabbing pain. "Shit! I think my water broke!"

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? This will get dark and violent and the rating may change but with that link between them leaving their homes young and of course both having a Berretta Sword Cutlass, I had to come up with some idea. Black Lagoon is set in the 90s and with Revy's past, who's to say it isn't slightly possible. Depending on reception, I may pick this up more I may not, it's a toy project right now and I got a few others I want to finish. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**otherrealmwriter**

**aka**

**Realm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note or Black Lagoon okay? I just finished watching the movie 'Jarhead', contemplated my upcoming 30th birthday and am now in a very early 90s mood. So I can work on this part of the chapter. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Send the doctor over now!" Chang ordered as the ship's doctor was led in.

"What is it? UUUUUUURRPPP!" The doctor said.

"Great, the medic is drunk!" Revy yelled. "I'm 14 fucking years old and birthing a rape bastard. Get it out of me!"

"Shut up. Just follow my lead." The doctor said. "I've helped birth many babies on land, and fortunately for you this seems to be an easy birth. Couldn't ask for better."

"Well that's so nice. That cop's rape bastard is at least going to be easily pushed out of me." Revy said.

Chang sighed and headed out of the room smoking a cigarette. While he ignored Revy's curses and the drunken doctor assuring her it would be all okay. _Poor thing, she could be of real use if her life wasn't over. She's got some fight in her and will be willing to do what it takes. Maybe I could talk her into giving that brat to the church when we hit Roanupur. _Chang thought as he stared out the porthole, looking at the sea go by. Lighting another cigarette, he sighed as the door opened.

"Well?" Chang asked.

"It's a boy. Healthy. Mother is, well healthy but angry." The doctor sighed.

"She's always angry." Chang said, although he could see why if he had to admit it to himself. Knowing that there would be nothing but fury when he checked on Revy, he headed in. "So, you've done it."

"Yeah. And never again." Revy said as the baby cried. "Can't you shut that thing up?"

"It needs fed. Your boobs were swollen making milk this whole time." Chang said. "Did they teach you nothing about sex ed in school?"

"I hardly went to school. Teachers didn't care. So why should I?" Revy sighed. "But if it will shut the thing up."

"We've got to talk." Chang said. "I took you to Roanupur because you can get a start over. But that start will be very limited due to your age alone."

"Where can I dump this thing?" Revy said quickly. "I don't want it. I feel much better now it's out of me."

"Ummmmm..." Chang said. He wasn't too sure how to take this. He could understand why Revy would want to get rid of the child. He was a product of rape and a reminder of the life she had literally killed to get away from. And frankly he didn't want to keep it around either. Revy did show some promise as an apprentice but the child did need someone to look after it. If nothing else, he could tell Revy was cold.

Placing the newborn on the bed, Revy lay on the floor and placed her legs up on the side of the bed to do sit ups. "I have to start early." Revy sighed.

"Start what early? Just what are you doing?" Chang asked.

"Getting my body back." She said. "I'm not going to let a rape bastard leave me looking like a fat dump."

"Good I guess..." Chang sighed. "Physical fitness is important. Get soft and you can get dead."

"I am not going to get soft because some pig raped me." Revy said, looking away from the blonde crying baby. "Couldn't even get my hair color or be tough kid."

"It's just a baby. Maybe you should come up with a name?" Chang said as the boat steamed along.

"I don't want to get attached." Revy said.

"Well, before I train you, I want to tell you of this Church I have dealings with that will take him in." Chang said.

"You? A Triad dealing with a church?" Revy sassed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well you'll find not everyone is as they appear. Let's just say I have some trade with them and I me. It's vital to be in South East Asia and have relations me with," Chang said as Revy laughed. "Not like that. Grow up a little bit. You may be starting young but this is serious."

"Fine." Revy said.

Meanwhile, a world away it would seem, in a small office in Langley Virginia, a fresh CIA recruit was standing, awaiting her assignment. She had graduated from the academy as one of the top agents in her class. This was it. Her first big assignment. She was going to travel far away and save the American dream and Democracy as she knew it. The older senior officer sat down and turned to her. "So, Edith." The officer said as he looked in her file.

"Yes sir." Edith nodded, blond hair falling into her face.

"It says here you were one of our top graduates. Great at espionage and staying under cover in the exams." He read off as he looked at her with apprizing eyes. "I'm sure you've heard a lot of the news. About the inner cities. The crack epidemics."

"Yes." Edith said nodding. "Is that were you are sending me? Not to sound racist sir, but I would stick out too much obviously."

"No, things go much deeper than just throwing one of our better agents in some ghetto to pose as some gangster's girl. That's more FBI or DEA territory. You were trained much better than that. I see that you have no living family left."

"No. My mother disappeared on us when I was young and before I graduated high school, Agent Orange took my dad."

"Well, you're heading to Southeast Asia yourself. You've been selected for an undercover assignment." The official said.

"What as? And why still Southeast Asia? I thought we mopped up the Reds there a long time ago." Edith said.

"Well like I said, things are never as easy as you'd think. Besides, where do you think a lot of the illegal weapons and drugs the gangs are getting are coming from?" The officer said. "Mexico?"

"Not Mexico?" Edith said.

"No. Where you were raised in a Christian home, we need you to infiltrate this church that we suspect of dealing with the Triads and smuggling drugs and weapons through the South China Sea." The officer said.

"I was raised Baptist sir." Edith said.

"You'll know enough. Just read up on the prayers on the fight to Taiwan. You will meet your contact in Bangkok and then be shipped there as one of the new nuns in training working there. You will be cleared to partake of any illegal activities you may need to do so to keep up the image. You will be equipped with a Glock 17L." He explained. "You will leave on a civilian fight to the Philippines and then to Bangkok and then a small port city."

"And what is this port city named?" Edith asked.

"Roanapur" The officer said. "Here's your ticket. Head to Dulles and get to work Eda."

"Yes sir." Edith said saluting, knowing this was her new assignment. "How long will this mission last?"

"Until further orders are given. You are to report to me your progress." The officer said.

"Yes sir." Eda said as she headed out of the office and towards the airport.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know the last chapter wasn't that long yet and I think you figured out who from Death Note this baby is but still. I intend for this to be one of my shorter chaptered stories and I'm building up the world mixed. But anyway, I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**otherrealmwriter**

**aka**

**Realm**


End file.
